Bai Yunfei
Introduction Bai Yunfei''' is the Main Character in '''Upgrade Specialist In Another World ''Appearance Personality Plot ''Just as a gamer found an overpowered skill book called ‘Item Upgrade’ in the hottest virtual reality role-playing game on Earth, something happened to the game’s system, causing his soul to leave his body and go to another dimension. Common sense dictates that he would be born anew then become the greatest overlord of this world by making use of his advanced knowledge. Not in this case! He was already dead. Only some fragments of his soul and that skill book managed to get into that dimension and merge with an ordinary common youngster called Bai Yunfei. This was the enormous Tianhun continent, where humans could be said to have no limits. There was a group of humans here who could cultivate the power of their own souls then control their bodies, the natural elements and even other people’s souls with that power! These special beings were called — soul cultivators. Come witness how the several fragments of the dead inter-dimensional traveler’s soul and that skill book, which was not governed by the laws of this plane, were going to help Bai Yunfei become a legendary soul cultivator and craftsman! Soul Art Art of Training the Soul (Ch-8)''The Arte of Training the Soul. The most basics of ways to train the soul. With this, cultivating and recovering the soul can be learned. The soul and body are inextricably linked to one another, as the soul controls the body and the body cultivates the soul. The soul is hidden within the body, and only a soul cultivator is capable of feeling and controlling the soulforce. ''Overlapping Waves Art (Ch-14)'' A middle human-tier soul technique, using a special method to control the explosiveness and stretch of the muscles and bones of the arm, allowing the force of a punch to behave like overlapping waves, unleashing a power several times greater than that of a normal punch. * First Level - Threefold Fist Force * Second Level - Ninefold Fist Force * Third Level - Eighty One Fold Fist Force ''Wave Treading Steps (Ch-32)'' A high human-tier soul technique which used several acupoints in the legs as the basis in coordination with a special soulforce channeling method and a special footwork pattern to increase the user’s speed and dexterity. Body-maneuvering techniques caused no direct damage but they could play an extremely important role, whether when you were fighting, giving chase or fleeing. ''Face Change Technique (Ch-112)'' It allows control over the facial muscles and skeletal structure to change the appearance of the face. By manipulating the entire skeletal structure and muscles in the body, one can change their body shape. By manipulating the throat, one can change their voice. When a soul cultivator became a Soul Personage, they became adept in the way of controlling the skin and flesh to gain a very preliminary understanding of how to change their appearance. However, this transformation was limited and could not be held for long due to the constant need of vigilance and control. The Face Change technique, however, was a perfect method of transformation. The complexity and peculiarity of the transformation had been so overwhelming that Bai Yunfei felt dizzy just by reading it. ''Secrets of Firebending (Ch-205)'' The Secret of Firebending….This is the training method the students of the Crafting School learn to control fire….how mysterious. I never thought that there’d be such a complex way of being able to manipulate elemental fire. If I think about it now, the way how I ‘controlled’ fire before by gathering and condensing it was the same as a kid would play with mud….” “There’s several dozen acupoints one needs to train along with just as many techniques to manipulate fire. Some of the topics involve several difficult aspects of how to change how the soulforce moves as well…." '[[Cultivation Stage|''Cultivation Stage]] '''''Progress ''Abilities ''Upgrader- Can upgrade Equipment To become Stronger and have additional effects Offensive objects such as sabers, swords, sticks and even rocks all had damage. The numerical values of the damage varied according to the power of the objects. After these objects were upgraded, they would receive increases in damage. Defensive objects such as clothes, shoes and hats all possessed defense. However, ordinary clothes, whether they were made of coarse cloth or brocade, all had pitiful defense of a point or two. They would basically stay the same even after they were upgraded. The next type was jewelry, such as rings, necklaces and so on. After they were upgraded, they would randomly get an additional attribute. According to what he knew at the moment, there were four additional attributes: Strength, Endurance, Agility and Spirit. The first three types were relatively easy to understand, and the chances of them appearing were rather big. But the chances of ‘Spirit’ appearing were extremely low, and ‘Spirit’ increased soulforce ''Equipment [[Interspatial Ring|Interspatial Ring]]' '(Ch-7)'' * Equipment Grade '- High * Upgrade level '- +8'' * ''Additional attribute''' - Strength +33'' Glacial Pricker '(Ch-14)'' * ''Equipment Grade '- Low Human * ''Elemental Affinity: Ice'' * Upgrade level '- +10'' * ''Damage''' - 237'' * ''Additional Damage - 128'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 13%'' * ''+10 Additional effect - When thrown, the speed and attack are increased. The multiplier in which it is increased by is determined by the amount of soulforce. (Cannot exceed three times the normal amount.)'' Fire-tipped spear '(Ch-14)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - Low Earth'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Damage - 586 * 'Additional damage' - 338 * '''+10 Additional Effect: Straight thrusts have a 10% chance of causing an explosion of fire. Goldsilk Soul Armor (Ch-24)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - Low Human'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Defense - 267'' * ''Additional defense - 139'' * ''+10 Additional effect - When attacked, it has a 5% chance of increasing defense by 50% for 3 seconds.'' Flameblade Bracer '(Ch-81)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - Low Earth'' * ''Elemental Affinity: Fire'' * ''Upgrade level - +12'' * ''Defense - 753'' * ''Additional defense - 706'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 60%'' * ''Additional effect -'' ** ''+10 Additional effect: When blocking attacks, there is a 9% chance of absorbing part of the attack power and converting it into personal attack power, releasing it with your next attack. It can be held for 3 seconds. The amount of converted attack power cannot exceed the defensive strength of this item'' ** ''+12 Additional effect: By voluntarily using up soulpoints, you can summon a flaming winged dagger. While using it, you will consume soulpoints. The power is determined by the number of soulpoints you pay.'' '''''THE MIGHTY BRICK * Equipment Grade:' Normal * ''Upgrade Level: +13 '' * ''Attack: 9 '' * ''Additional Attack: 132 '' * ''+10 Additional Effect: Attacks have a 1% chance of confusing the target for a maximum of 3 seconds. (When attacking the head, the chance of confusing increases to 5%). * '+12 Additional Effect:' Attacks have an 8% chance of stunning the target for a maximum of 5 seconds. (When attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 15%). * '+13 Additional Effect:' Attacks have a 30% chance of hurling the target through the air.'' Fire-tipped spear '(Ch-83)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - Middle Earth'' * ''Upgrade level - +11'' * ''Damage - 859'' * ''Additional damage - 563'' * ''+10 Additional effect - When piercing, has a 15% chance of causing a fiery explosion.'' '''''Interspacial Ring * Equipment Grade '- Superior * Upgrade level '- +10'' * ''Additional attribute''' - Spirit +65'' * ''+10 Additional effect - Spirit recovery increased by 3%.'' Compliant Rope '(Ch-123)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - Middle Human'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Damage - 326'' * ''Additional damage - 151'' * ''Additional effect -'' ** +10 Additional effect: '''By consuming additional soulforce, you may lengthen and shorten the rope and control it at will. The rope may be extended from a fifth of its original length to up to five times its original length. The longer it extends, the weaker it becomes. The shorter it becomes, the stronger it becomes. 'Walk-on Strawhat '(Ch-168) * ''Equipment Grade''' - Middle Human'' * ''Upgrade level - +12'' * ''Defense - 2'' * ''Additional defense - 28'' * '+10 Additional effect''' -'' Weaken presence by 10%. * ''+12 Additional Effect: Weaken presence by 50% when soulforce is consumed for this skill. (May be combined with the +10 Additional Effect) 'Regenerative Soul Armor '(Ch-177)'' * ''Equipment Grade - High Human'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Defense - 431'' * ''Additional defense - 225'' * ''+10 Additional effect - Accelerate the body's recovery rate by 10%.'' Crescent Moon Blades '(Ch-177)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Earth * ''Equipment Set: Right'' * '''''Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack:' 630 '' * 'Additional Attack:' 332'' * ''Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Left piece if within 100 meters. '' * ''Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998 and an additional attack of 411.'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%)'' '''Crescent Moon Blades '(Ch-177)' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Earth * Equipment Set:' Left * '''''Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack:' 630 '' * 'Additional Attack:' 327'' * ''Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Right piece if within 100 meters. '' * ''Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998'' and an additional attack of 411. * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%)'' Upgrade Stone '(Ch-179)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' High Human (Unique) * ''Special Effect 1: Increase the chance of success by 100% when upgrading. Cannot be stacked with the effect of another item.'' * Special Effect 2: '''Increase the chance of success when crafting by 50%. Cannot be stacked with the effect of another item. * Cannot be upgraded. ''Return Bracer (Ch-195)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Middle Earth * ''Upgrade Level: +10'' * ''Defense: 890'' * ''Additional Defense: 478'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: When defending, there is a 15% chance to reflect 30% of the damage done. The amount of damage reflected cannot go above what the equipment can handle and is ineffective against long-range attacks.'' Ardent Sun Gloves '(Ch-199)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Heaven * '''''Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack:' 2236 * ''Additional Attack: 1060'' * ''Defense: 2580'' * ''Additional Defense: 1215'' * +10 Additional Effect: '''A fireball can be summoned to shoot down an enemy with power no greater than 50% of the equipment's total attack. ''Fire-tipped spear (Ch-202)'' * ''Equipment Grade''' - High Earth'' * ''Elemental Affinity: Fire'' * ''Upgrade level - +12'' * ''Damage - 1380'' * ''Additional damage - 1300'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 66% '' * ''+10 Additional effect - When thrusting, there is a 20% chance of causing an explosion. The strength of the explosion will be 150% of the weapon's attack. Cooldown of 20 seconds.'' * ''+12 Additional Effect: Create two Dopplegangers with strength equivalent to 50% of the caster's total strength at the time of casting for a duration of 3 seconds. Cooldown of 1 hour.'' ''THE SUPREME BRICK/''Cataclysmic Seal ''(Ch-226)'' * ''Equipment Grade: Normal (Regular Mode) '' * ''Elemental Affinity: Earth '' * ''Upgrade Level: +13 '' * ''Attack: 9 '' * ''Additional Attack: 132 '' * ''Soul Compatibility: 100% '' * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 5% chance to inflict confusion for a maximum of 3 seconds. (If attacking the head, increase this chance to 10%.) Cooldown of 10 seconds. '' * ''+12 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to stun the target for a maximum of 5 seconds. (If attacking the head, increase this chance to 20%.) Cooldown of 15 seconds. '' * ''+13 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 50% chance to hurl the target. Cooldown of 3 seconds.'' * ''Equipment Grade: Mid Earth (Special Mode) '' * ''Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind'' * ''Upgrade Level: +13 '' * ''Attack: 988 '' * ''Additional Attack: 4430'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 100% '' * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to activate ‘Constricting Flames’ and inflict a 10% decrease in mobility for a maximum of ten seconds. Cooldown of 1 minute. '' * ''+12 Additional Effect: In exchange for soulforce, summon a shield made of elemental earth. The more soulforce used, the stronger the shield. The total defense of the shield cannot exceed the attack of the weapon. (Ineffective against mind-based attacks). '' * ''+13 Additional Effect: In exchange for soulforce, expand the weapon up to ten thousand times its size. The attack will remain the same but can be controlled up to eight thousand meters away from the user. '' Violet Soul Ring '(Ch-236)'' * Equipment Grade: High Earth * ''Elemental Affinity:' Space * ''Upgrade Level: +10'' * ''Attribute: +660 Spirit'' * ''Additional Attribute: +320 Spirit'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 10%'' * ''Item Effect: Volume of ring increases to the cumulative sum of all space-related items held within.'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: Up to 2000 soulpoints can be stockpiled for later use.'' '''''Dual desert eagle Yun's soul ring Critical strike glove ''Fights Relationships ''Tang Xingyun'''' - Wife'' Xiao Qi - Spirit Beast Partner, Blood Brother ''Li Chengfeng'''' - Friend''